Cosas tan Simples unen Amores
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Un simple choque une futuros. Una simple coincidencia une destinos. Un simple roce une sentidos. Una simple mirada une almas. Una simple distracción une corazones. Sin duda... eramos los primeros y los únicos. En descubrir que Cosas tan simples unen Amores./SasuNaruSasu/AU


_**Minna-san ¡Konichiwa!**_

_Este One-shot se me ocurrió cuando veía un Doujinshi llamado __**"Adorable Person" **__Creanme, no tiene nada que ver... ¡Pero esto salio! ewé._

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... solo la trama es mía TT^TT_

_**Advertencias: **__Yaoi. ChicoXChico. Faltas de Horrorgrafía. Etc._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Sigo sin terminar el Manga. Actualmente voy en el __**Capitulo: 453**__. __**Por lo que tal vez algunas cosas no coincidan**__. __**AU,**__ Universo Alterno._

_Para "Terminar", vamos en este orden:_

_**Pov Sasuke **_

_**Pov Narrador**_

_**Pov Naruto**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__¡A todas las Fans del __**SasuNaruSasu!**_

**Cosas tan simples unen Amores.**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Caminaba como de costumbre por el Campus, no era diferente de otras veces. Habían chicas aquí y allá, "admirandome" o lo que sea, la verdad no les ponía atención. Lo único que en realidad miraba eran las hojas de los árboles caer. Parecían tan "vivas", tan pacificas... tan felices.

-Auch-Musité, abriendo los ojos luego del pequeño impacto, encontrandome con una cabellera rubia en el suelo- Fijate por donde caminas.

-Lo mismo digo -Me respondió el chico con el mismo tono arisco. Ahora que lo miraba bien, tenía una cabellera dorada como el Sol, y unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

-Hmph- Seguí mi camino por el campus ignorando al "intruso"... hasta que el mismo me paro.

-¿Sabes donde está el edificio de Psicología?- Tsk, maldita sea. Estaba en la misma parte.

-No- Corté de manera seca y seguí mi camino. La verdad poco me importaba el hecho de que encontrará o no nuestra clase. Pero nuevamente me detuvo.

-¿Adonde vas?- Pregunto. Parecía acostumbrado a tratar bien a la gente, a pesar de no recibir el mismo trato.

-Hmph- Continue ignorandolo y seguí mi paso. No funciono.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se veía un pelinegro caminar o más bien trotar, luego se veía a un oji azul, el cual parecía perseguir al anterior chico. Respondían al Nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Dos alumnos del departamento de Psicología.

Todos en el patio los miraban pasar. Uno insistiendo en que le dijera su nombre y otro, ignorandolo, para variar. Eran dos polos opuestos, pero parecían destinados a estar juntos.

Todos conocían al Uchiha y su maldito caracter. Por lo que el hecho de que Uzumaki todavía viera debía de ser una señal divina...

Por otro lado el hecho de que Naruto pudiera haber logrado la tolerencia de Sasuke... ¡Nadie podría siquiera imaginarlo!.

Ahí había algo raro... muy raro. Cualquiera lo diría... todos lo sabían.

Cada persona en esa universidad, se daba cuenta de aquello. Probablemente los únicos que no lo notaban... eran los únicos inmersos en el asunto.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Años más tarde.**_

-¡Felicidades a los graduados!- Era el grito multiple en la sala. Por fin, habíamos conseguido salir.

Sonreí, apenas sentí la mano en mi hombro. Reconocería ese tacto donde fuera.

-¡Sasuke-teme!- Lo abracé. A pesar de que solo fueran ¿30 minutos?, ¿Una hora? O lo que fuera.. lo había extrañado.

¿Quien lo diría? Dos extraños que se conocieron por causa de un Choque, terminarían siendo los mejores amigos... y luego algo más.

-Calmate, Usurantonkashi- Me abracé más a el, y lo besé. Un simple roce de labios, una caricia tacita. Luego paso a un besó más profundo. Cuanto había extrañado esos sabrosos labios... Cuando por fin nos separamos, sonreí.

Recordaba cada parte de la historia como si fuera ayer. Tan dulce, aspero... extraño.

Nunca había oído hablar de eso. Siempre había pensado, que terminaría con Sakura, aquella niña de la otra especialidad. Cuando era pequeño, oía mucho hablar sobre bailes y momentos especiales donde conocías al otro extreño de tu Hilo Rojo del Destino*, pero jamás había oído sobre dos personas destinadas a encontrarse... Por un simple choque.

_Un simple choque une futuros._

_Una simple coincidencia une destinos._

_Un simple roce une sentidos._

_Una simple mirada une almas._

_Una simple distracción une corazones._

_Sin duda... eramos los primeros y los únicos._

_En descubrir que _

_**Cosas tan simples **_

_**unen Amores.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Se que es cortito, pero la idea no daba para más _

_¡No os preocupeis! Estoy trabajando en otro ¡Que pronto subiré! Si es que la Escuela Cofcofprisióncofcof me deja ^^._

_**Hasta entonces... ¡Dejen Reviews!**_

_**Minna-san ¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
